ireneus_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Nighith
Nighith, the Black Dread, was an adult black dragon and the former right-hand of Eon during his reign 1,000 years ago. He was the a villain of the Godslayer Expedition. Description Appearance Nighith's entire body is covered with black scales. He is gaunt due to a lifetime of imprisonment in the Astral Plane, and he has two horns protruding from the sides of his heads that wrap around and project forward. When not in dragon form, Nighith takes the form of a high-elf, wearing black scale armor and equipped with a katana. Personality Nighith has been imprisoned in the Astral Plane for one-thousand years, which caused him to not age. He is also detached from reality, and is still notably loyal to Eon, despite the god's death during the Sorrowful March. The Campaign Background Nighith acted as Eon's lieutenant before and during his reign of terror. However, not much is known about their relationship, and how he ended up working for the tyrant god. After Eon's fall, Nighith was captured and was exiled to the Astral Plane with the help of the gith. He was also cursed to never step on Ireneus lands again. Sometime before the start of the campaign, Nighith managed to seduce some of the githzerai that was keeping him captive. The heretics turned against their sworn duty and freed the dragon. He eventually escaped and returned to the Material Plane. However, he realized that he cannot land on Ireneus soil on his dragon form, but also discovered to walk the lands: by changing to a humanoid form. He has since then took the appearance of a high elf general. Sometime after his escaped, he looked for a way to bring back Eon to life. He also found a magical artifact that mind-control dark-elves, and started using it to rebuild Eon's lost army. "Bronze Guard" Nighith is first seen in the temple-island where the Godslayer sword was hidden. Right after the adventurers found the sword, he and the island's guardian Kaleth fought above the temple until Kaleth crashed down in front of the adventurers. "Escape from the Labyrinth" To escape the temple, the adventurers bargained with Nighith and his followers and gave him the Sword of the Godslayer. Unbeknownst to him however, the sword was a fake, a replica that was on display on the island. Upon discovering this, he quickly returned and hunted the adventurers until he found them escaping away on a ship. He swoop down and melted the ship with his acid breath while the adventurers fought and eventually escaped barely with their lives. "Repercussions" Nighith continued hunting the adventurers that survived his initial attack. He eventually found them recuperating on an a small village by the beach. With the full might of his githzerai heretics, he attacked the village and massacred its inhabitants. The adventurers eventually showed themselves and fought him. He bested them and demanded the real Godslayer sword. When they wouldn't give them up, he tied them all together in the middle of the village. He also tied the remaining villagers inside their houses, and proceeded to burn the village down while the adventurers are watching helplessly. Category:Non-Player Character Category:Character Category:Villain Category:Sword of the Godslayer